


Happy

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future-Jean and Ororo have a chat about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

She walked in to the sound of the prying pan sizzling and the white haired beauty singing softly under her breath. The smell was mouthwatering, and she couldn’t even remember the last time she’s smelled anything this delicious. Bacon, and eggs, and oh god, pancakes. Breakfast wasn’t why Jean was here though. She had known that Ororo was in the kitchen, and though she wasn’t sure what she would say, the redhead only knew that she wanted to talk to her friend. Jean had to try her damn hardest to keep herself from listening in to Ororo’s thoughts. It wasn’t that Ororo was screaming her inner most secrets out loud in her thoughts, but Jean was curious. It’s been too long, and she was just dying to find out what her friend was thinking.

“Are you going to continue standing in the doorway, or would you like to take a seat?” Ororo finally asked, and it was just as light and musical as she remembered. Jean couldn’t help but smile at the weather witch’s back, and she stepped further into the room to take a seat at the oversized kitchen island. Jean wasn’t sure how Ororo did it, how she was somehow always able to tell that someone was there, and she liked not knowing, but after everything – after everything that’s happened – a part of her was dying to know how she always knew.

“Would you like some?” 

She was pulled out of her thoughts before she was even able to ask Ororo how she was always aware that someone was around. “God, yes. Thank you.”

A few moments later, Ororo set a plate of breakfast in front of Jean, and sat down next to her at the island with her own plate of breakfast. Jean picked up the fork that rested on the side of her plate and started eating. Oh god, this was as good as she remembered. 

“You know, you were the one that taught me how to cook,” Ororo said, before getting up to grab them both two cups of black tea. Jean wasn’t much of a tea drinker, and the only time she’s ever drank it was around Ororo, and when the cup was placed in front of her, she reached for it, drinking the tea eagerly. 

Jean had missed Ororo.

“And by you, I mean the different you,” Ororo continued as she sat back down. She picked up a piece of her turkey bacon, and focused beautiful blue eyes on Jean. “How does all of this affect our timelines?”

Jean smiled, because she already knew that. She learned about that in her own time, when years from now Ororo was teaching her how to cook. Her meals were never as good as Ororo’s, and Jean would treasure being able to eat Ororo’s food again. 

“I can’t really discuss that, I’m sorry, Ororo.”

She watched, fascinated as Ororo drew her eyebrows together and wrinkled her nose in annoyance. She was able to watch Ororo grow old, and seeing a much, much younger version than she was used to was fascinating. Jean was able to realize that a lot of her habits were because of Ororo – or maybe Ororo picked them up from her other, original, self. This was getting confusing. 

“It must have gotten bad for you to come back.”

Jean looked down at her plate, and pushed the eggs around on her plate, red hair curling around her face as she thought of how best to answer the question. She felt Ororo’s hand reach out to touch her hair and before Jean could control her own body, she turned and wrapped her arms around Ororo. Ororo reacted instantly, turning to catch Jean, and rubbed her hands along Jean’s back. The redhead almost sobbed as she buried her face into Ororo’s shoulders, and was able to smell the familiar scent of freshly fallen rain in the desert. This was all too familiar, and for Jean, it only made this so much worse.

“It was awful,” Jean said and pressed a kiss against her cheek before she sat back, but still she managed not to tell Ororo anything. She wanted to, god did she want to. Ororo was her best friend. They had had a difficult start forming their friendship, with the age difference and with Jean not being the right Jean that Ororo grew up knowing, but they had found a common ground in learning and helping the less fortunate, and after years, they were friends. 

“We had a hard time getting here,” she said and took another bite of scrambled eggs. “At first, we ended up in an alternative universe,” she said quietly and stole a peek at Ororo as she picked at her bacon. “You were the Pheonix.”

Ororo started coughing, and she reached up to cover her mouth with one hand while her other reached for her tea. “What?” She asked after a moment, once she cleared her air passage ways. “How?”

“When I decided to stay here, it created an alternative universe where the Phoenix Force saw you as a capable host instead of me. Most of the events in that universe seemed to coincide with the events that happened in yours, only I wasn’t there for the Phoenix Force. You were. You were so powerful, you were able to contain it in a way that apparently I was never able to do. You helped so many people, Ororo, but you weren’t the same. You were distant, and cold.” Jean paused and reached to touch Ororo’s cheek. She smiled, happily, because this Ororo was so different. This Ororo was alive and happy, and had so much to live for. “You were afraid of all that power, afraid of over using it, and you were so angry, because you felt that there were things you might never be able to have. I like this Ororo a lot better.”

Jean watched Ororo’s face as her friend processed the information. Her eyes were wide with new knowledge, white eyebrows drawn together in though with her teeth worrying her bottom lip. A quick second later, Ororo nodded. It has never taken Ororo long to process new information, which Jean had no problem admitting, made her an excellent team leader. Even in her time, Jean’s followed Ororo into battle multiple times. Ororo reached for Jean’s hand, and give it a gentle squeeze and Jean only smiled wider at Ororo. 

“Were we happy though?” She asked. “Despite everything being so horrible, were we all happy?”

Jean felt Ororo’s curiosity pulse at her defenses, and she reached out to cup Ororo’s cheeks. Gently, Jean pulled her towards her, and rested her forehead against Ororo’s. She smiled, and Ororo carefully returned that smile. Jean knew that Ororo was still wary about her as well as her younger self, and she wanted to ease that feeling. It was important for Jean that she trusted her. She was so used to having Ororo trust her, being able to feel Ororo’s thoughts in the back of her head. She moved her thumb across Ororo’s cheek bones, and closed her eyes, opening up her mind and letting Ororo see how happy they were. She showed her things that would affect life choices but only what would reinforce how much of a family they were. She showed Ororo summer barbeques, group shopping trips, and varies holidays. She showed Ororo that she was happy, that she was still smiling and happy. 

When Jean pulled back, she noticed the collect tears in Ororo’s eyes, and before Jean could react, Ororo pulled her closer and kissed her. It wasn’t unusual in her time for them to share stolen kisses. Ororo was always a physical being, it was always how she showed affection but Jean hadn’t been expecting it, not from this younger version of the Ororo she became best friends with. Ororo broke the kiss and pulled Jean into a tight hug. “I am happy in knowing that we will always be friends.”


End file.
